Chaseinstien 2
Summary: Chase just got super knowledges, but then at some point Marshall accidently knocks chaseinstien into the memory wiper then turns chase from super smart, to super dumb. Chase: Look! i Can Also Divide! Chase: 1000 Divided By 8 is 125.. Chase: 3000 Divided by 24 is 125. Chase: and 500 Divided By 4 is 125. Jake: I Belive the science but let me just get a caculatorr to see if your correct. (one caculatorr scene later) Jake: You Got The Exact Awnsers! No demicals! Ryder: letss goo back to the lookout (back at the lookout) (blackout begins) oh no! A blackout. Chase: (goes outside to look at the sun) Chase: (yelling) ah! Weree all gonna die! Ryder: Whatss Going On Chase (feels his extremely huge heartbeat) Chase: A Coronal Mass Enjection Is Gonna Strike The Earth! Ryder! I need some Fiol! Right Now! tons Of It. Ryder: Why? Chase: to make fiol Suits, Duh! Chase: Whatss The Size Of your Brain? 1,000,000,000 Times Smaller Then A Electron? Chase: (looks past but not directly towards the sun) Oh wait its a false alarm (1 hour later) Ryder: Hi Chase! Chase: Kinda Busy Here. Wrench Rocky. please Ryder: Ok... chase: Ive Complelted It! it's A Backup Generator For adventure Bay During A Blackout. Chase: also furing my spare time i created a memory wiper. Ryder: who wants to test it? Chase: I Suggest The Least Superior pup becuase they will easiest to get their memory back. Chase: (nervous) S------ Marshall! Marshall: What? me? Ryder: write down all your Emt knowloge on a notepad so you can restudy it when you erase your memory. Marshall: ok (a few minutes later) Marshall: finishesed! (Nervous) imm not to sure about this memory wiping Ryder: its ok i can just Reeducate you. Marshall: Ok (gulp) here goes nothing. Chase: dontt worry he will set it on low. Marshall: ok (goes in) Chase: the only thing you shuldnt't remember is the most recent events (Rubble and Rocky Are Playing Tug Toy and then it flys and sets the memorir eraser in beetween high and meduim. Chase: (presses button) Chase: (sees knob) who set it in beetween meduim and high? Marshall: (memorys and knowloge get erased from brain) Ryder : Marshall! speak To Me Marshall: Whats A Marshall? Chase and Ryder: uh oh... Marshall: Who Am I? where Am I? who Are You? what Are You Chase: I Am A German Shepard. Ryder: Say The Alphabet Marshall: Ok ABECFKLOWQS Ufo Chip Hat, Chase: No No, No, Its like this A B C D E F G H J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Marshall: (walks away) (1 Month Later) Chase: I Think Im Too Smart To Work For The Paw Patrol ReEducated Marshall: Woah Watch Out Chase! Chase: (gets knocked into the memory wiper machine set on high for some reason) Chase: (Everything Gets Erased From Brain) Ryder: Chase! Ryder: Why Is He Drooling? (slowly turns to marshall) Ryder: naughty pup! Marshall: (whimpers) Ryder: chase respond to me! Chase: (Continues Drooling) Ryder: Oh No! (Gets pup pad) Paw Patrol To The Lookout! Pups: Ryders Calling! (1 Clusminess And Elavator Scene Later) Ruubble: Huh? Whyss Ryder Using The Elavator This Time? and Why Is Chase Drooling? Ryder: chase accidently had his mind erased by his own machine. Rubble: is that why hes drooling? Ryder: Yes It Is. Chase: (drools even more) Marshall: here I Come! (Slips on drool) woah! Ryder: woah at this rate well need the lookout to be made of sponges Ryder: but that's not the important part Ryder: Rocky, I Need You To Reverse The Efffects Of Chases Machine Rocky: Green Means Go! Ryder: Marshall Ill Need You To Take A 20 Hour Timeout... Marshall: Just As I Thought... Ryder: And All Other Pups But Marshall And Rocky, We Need You To Re Teach Chase About Everything He Should Know+ Everyones names, science, math, and most importantly how to speak. Rubble: Chase, Let Me Teach You How To Speak. and Probably How To Walk. Chase: (drools) Rubble: Chase, This Is How To Walk. first Get To Sitting Position. Now use your paws to help you get up. Rubble: I Said Paw. paw, paw, paw, Paw, Paw! stop! A Little Bit Upper On Your Body. Rubble: There! noe Your Standing Up. Rubble: Now Move Your Left Paw Foward. now Your Right Paw Foward. good. Rubble: now repeat that. rubble: Yes! your doing it! Score one for they paw patrol teachers! rubble: now how to speak letters. ( this prt is too long so it was skipped.) Rubble: Now Words. Hi . Make The Huh Sound. then The I sound. Chase: (while drooling) Huh-I - Hi! Rubble: At Least We Got One Word Down... (1 day later) Rubble: Man! Its been as day and chase still dosent know that many word. Rubble: (enters lookout) Ryder... May I Take A Break. my Throat Hasent Gotten A Chance To Rest Ryder: No! we Need to get Chase Normal As Soon As Possible. Rubble: Ok... (goes to marshall) Rubble: Marshall? Marshall: (ashamed) yes rubble? Rubble: My Throat Feeling Extremely So-(throat starts to sting) Rubble: Can You Check It? Marshall: I Feel Like Ive Helped Enough Around Here... Rubble: Whats Wrong? Marshall: well... Im the reason Chase lost his memory. Rubble: Well You Dont Have To Be Guilty. Marshall: its just that... I have a strong Feeling...that he is the face of the paw patrol. the First Member. Marshall: the least i could do for your throat is give you some water.. ruff Hose On! ... Ruff Hose Off! Ryder: Comeon pups! This is no time to slack off! ( accidently steps on marshallss paw and dosent see) Marshall: Yow! That Hurts! Rfff! x Ray Screen! ( uses x ray screen on paw) huh he sprained my paw! Ryder: oh what happened marshall Marshall: (thinking) um letss see ryder is really in a hurry and super tressed and i dontt want too make him any more. Marshall: It Got Squashed... by A Anvil Ryder: A Anvil? We dontt have any here. Marshall: why did i have to say that? (Thinking) Ryder: Marshall. somethingss going on snd your not telingg me Marshall: nothing nothing. Ryder: ok... (Goes away) Marshall: that was close! (Sees hallucantions in mind) Flashback Ryder: Timeout For 20 Hours Imaagnation Rocky: your the reason we have to work our paws off. Marshall: no.no. Stay away. No! no!! no!!! (from rockys Pov) Rocky: huh Marshall: No! stay Back! dont Get Near Me! Rocky: Ryder? Ryder: puffing) what is it? Rocky: marshallss acting Insanely Crazy. Ryder: Maybe Its Just The Heat... Marshall: No! no! no! no! Ryder: bedtime all pups (while carrying chase) Marshall: Goodnight Rubble Marshall:(stays up all nghtt thinking about guilt and shame) (the next morning) Marshall: Good Morning everypup Zuma: woah dudes what happened to Marshall? Rocky: (yawns) woahh! Have you slept at all marshall? Marshall: No... (Feeling dizzy) So Tired... Zuma: go to sleep marshall! You need it! Ryder: whatss going on pups? Marshall hasntt slepeen in A day and wontt. Marshall: I know hypnotism maybe you could hypnotize me to sleep. Ryder: ok Marshall: (so tired he thinks everything is not what it is) ooh a gisnt carrot! rocky: Ahh! Ryder: (picks up marshall) stop! What are you doing? Marshall: eating the giant carrot. (Puts Saliva All Over Mouth With Tounge) Zuma: your even crazierer then norma! Marshall: am Not! Marshall: You--(starts to think that zuma is marshalls emt vechile) Marshall: Im All Fired Up! (gets on rocky) Rocky: Ow! iw! My Spleen Marshall: Ryder Something's Wrong With Mÿ emt Vechile Rocky: (jumps while marshall falls on the rocks) Skye: Marshall? Waje up. Ryder: Dont Try. hes To Weak to wake up. Marshall: ZZZZ (no snoring) ((scene changes to chase) Ryder: Come On Chase. Chase: Ok